Before I Die
by love.hate.peace.war
Summary: 19 year old Lilly has a brain tumor, told she has less than 6 months to live, she has a few last tings to do before she dies.Like fall in love. When she gets stuck in an elevator with Joe Jonas, her final dreams start to come true. Loe twoshot.


**Disclaimer - don't own Hannah Montana or any characters, or the Jonas Brothers. Also any shops, designers, makeup...etc. **

**By the way, Miley is rich, but Hannah Montana has ended, so she's not so famous anymore. Joe Jonas is rich and famous (more than what he is now.) i think hes gone solo maybe...**

**This will only be two chapters (possibly three but probably two) Hope you like it!**

As I finish what I tell her, I look up at Miley. We stared at each other in silence. I licked the side of my lips, tasting the salty tears that had fallen.

"Is it terminal" Miley said quietly, after a while.

I nodded, I couldn't say the words.

"How long do you have left?"

Tears were now streaming down both of our faces,

"Less than six months." I whispered.

Miley still looked at me. I tried to smile at her, tell her everything will be okay, but I couldn't. Because I knew it wouldn't.

After a while, Miley managed to smile.

"We should do loads of crazy things. Together."

I smiled at her courage.

"yeah."

"You should make a list of things to do. Like 20 things you want to do before you..."

I was glad she didn't say it.

"yeah. We should."

"What have you always wanted to do?" Miley asks me.

"I dunno. Go parachuting, Climb a mountain, go to Europe, go to Africa, see ride a camel, ride an elephant." I was getting exited now. "Meet someone famous, ooh! Meet Joe Jonas, meet any Jonas, fall in love, have children..."

_Not die._

I didn't say it, but Miley knew I was about to. She was staring at me, again. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me, to pity me. That's why I didn't tell her straight away. I found out over a month ago, but I remember it just like yesterday.

_It was a bad to to begin with. It had started to rain, while I was out on the beach, so I came home already sad. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table for me when I came home. I didn't know what to think or what to say after that. I'd never seen my mother cry before, I don't think she'd seen my cry in a while either._

I felt slightly better about myself, walking around Bloomigdales. I dressed my self up, really nice. I was wearing my black Levi skinny leg jeans, a loud red top, which one my right arm, purposefully slipped of the shoulders, and I wore black Christain Louboutin heels, with its signature red sole, which matched perfectly my top. They were the most expensive shoe's I've ever bought, but I love them. I treated myself with a makeover, at the Chanel counter. Mileys suggestion.

I was almost happy, stepping into the elevator.

"What floor?"

I looked up to see a man, probably in his early twenties looking at me, his finger above the buttons in the elevator. He looked pretty good, pretty cool. Black skinny jeans, black converse, a white graphic t-shirt, and a red hoodie on. He completed his outfit with a black hat and sunglasses, which was a little odd though, as we were in an elevator. I remembered myself.

"Four please." I smiled.

I thought in my head about what I wanted to buy. Maybe a really nice dress, to go to some of the parties Miley wants me to go to. Some more converses? I thought to myself. Suddenly I feel myself jerk, and I'm threwn to the floor.

"oof!" I cry, rubbing my knees.

"You okay?" The other man asks me.

"Yeah. Did the lift break down?" I ask, panic creeping into my voice.

"I think so." The other guy mused. He presses the emergency button. I was hoping that this guy wouldn't take advantage of being stuck in a elevator with a blonde.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm Joe by the way."

"Lilly." I held out my hand for him, sitting on the elevator's marble floor. He takes my hand, I tingle at his touch. His hands were soft, and warm, but not sweaty. I don't think he's going to try anything.

He sat down next to me.

I look at his sunglass covered eyes, I could just see brown eyes under them, and made a promise to myself. I wasn't going to tell him everything about me. I didn't want him to know

He whistled a little tune, apart from that everything was silence.

"Hey, do you wanna play twenty questions?" He asked, grinning at me.

I smiled back nodding.

"Okay...um..how old are you?"

"Nineteen. You?"

"Nineteen." He replies, we look at each other.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask him.

"Yeah." I said sighing, "Three brothers."

"I've always wanted a brother." I sighed.

"You don't." he laughed.

"Do you live round here?" I asked him

"At the moment I live by central park. But I move every year. I'm from New Jersey origionally."

"Cool. I was born in Malibu but moved a few years ago."

"cool" Joe smiled. There was a longer pause.

"Do you have a boyfriend." He asked, after a while.

"No." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Good." he said, grinning

I looked at him, "You're quite cocky."

He grinned his lopsided grin.

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean that I want one. Or that I would go out with you." I said, smiling slightly.

Joe opened his mouth in mock shock. "Don't you _want _to go out with me?" He asked hurt.

"No not really." I did _want _to go out with him, but he would just end up hurt. We both would end up hurt.

"But who says I want to go out with _you_?" He grinned.

"Good point."

There was another moment of silence.

"Well if you want to go out with me then I wouldn't mind going out with you...ahh, that confused me!" He said, I laughed at him. He was easy to laugh with, or laugh at.

"Do you have a girlfriend."

"Not yet." He said winking at me.

"When was the last time you had a girlfriend?" I asked, ignoring his wink.

"Um...about a month ago. Don't know. How many boyfriends have you had?" He asked me.

"Um..two.." I said. The corner of Joe's lip twitched. "One of them was for five years." I defended myself.

"Wow. That's pretty long."

"Yup."I sighed.

"Why did you break up?" He asked, after another pause

"It got complicated. Too much was going on. We decided it's for the best." That wasn't the real reason. But I wasn't going ot tell him the real reason.

It was just three weeks ago. I had been going out with Josh **(own character) **for five years, three months, and twelve days, to be exact.

_"...I've got less than six months to live." I said to him._

_He didn't say anything for a while. He didn't cry, he didn't smile, He just looked._

_"What should we do?" He said after a long long while._

_"I don't know." I said, my eyes wet. "Maybe we should just end this now. So we don't get hurt later."_

_I said quietly._

_"That's probably the right thing to do." Josh said after a while._

_"We had fun together though." _

_"Lots of fun." He said, with a small smile. _

_We kissed one last time, and he walked away. It actually went surprisingly well._

I'd stopped liking him by then as well.

"Better than an ugly break up though" Joe said, bringing me back to realty

"Yeah." I agreed,

"My ex sent me an ice cream cake in the mail. It was all sticky and it got everywhere. Was not nice." Joe said smiling.

"Seriously?" I said, grinning.

"Yup. She was pretty mad at me."

I didn't want to ask what he did to make her mad.

There was another long pause, which always happens a lot around me these days.

"What's happening about this elevator?" I say.

To answer my question, there was a grinding noise, and a small jerk, I felt the elevator move upwards.

I jumped up. "Yay!" I had pins and needles in my feet but at least we would be out of this place. I was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic, happy was I was talking to Joe.

I smiled as the lift doors opened. Suddenly flashes were in my face. I closed my eyes tightly, and covered my eyes with my hands. Bright flashing lights really hurts my head, my doctor says its normal for people like me. I had no idea what as going on. My head heart and there was flashing, that's all I knew. The flashing stopped, I opened my eyes. In front of me were about twenty people. Carrying camera's and microphones.

They were all shouting at us

"Joe are you okay?"

"Who's this young lady?"

"Were you scared?" Questions were being fired at me

"How long were you in there for?"

"Mr Jonas, did you think you were going to die?"

_Jonas?_

Before I knew what was happened, I a strong hand clasped around mine, and pulled me back into the lift. The doors closed around us, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Joe Jonas!" I cried.

Joe smiled, he took off his hat and sunglasses, and I saw those chocolate eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god! I'm so stupid." I hit my head with the back of my hand, then grimaced. That hurt alot, I was told to be careful with my head, all the flashing didn't help either.

"I didn't want you to know. You would have acted differently." He said

"That's true." I suddenly thought "Wait you said you wanted to go out with me? Joe Jonas said he wanted to go out with me!" I said, laughing to myself.

"I never said I wanted to go out with you.. I said if you want to go out with me then I wouldn't mind going out with you, because I would like to go out with you but I don't want to if you don't want to.." He trailed off.

My head was really starting to hurt now and Joe had just seriously confused me. I pressed my hand against my head,

" Lilly, you okay?" Concern filled his voice

I nodded. I sat on the marble floor, again. Taking deep breaths. My head felt like it was about to split open.

"Should I call 911?" He said, sitting down in front of me, touching my forehead.

"No. Do you have some water?" I asked him.

He shook his head,

"Anything cold?" I said quietly, massaging my temples.

He blew on my forehead. It helped, a lot.

"Thanks." I said, after a while.

"It's okay. I just finished gum. My breath is fresh and cold!" Joe said, lightening the mood.

I laughed. The elevator reached the ground floor, and the doors opened, thankfully no paparazzi was there to greet us.

"I'm kind of hungry." Joe said. "I'm gunna go to a nice romantic restaurant, what do you think?"

"Sounds nice." I said smiling at him. His smile widened, we stepped out into the street.

"Well, have fun then. Bye!" I said, grinning as I turned and walked away.

"Lilly!" Joe cried from behind me. I turned round grinning. "Please.." He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

I look at him, his eyes wide. He looked like he would cry if I turned him down.

"Okay. But no more flash photography." I smiled.

"Yay! I know a nice, quiet place." He said, linking his arm around mine.

"Cool" I said smiling. I felt so weird. Walking down a busy Manhattan street, linked arms with one of the richest, hottest teen stars of America. I'd only met him an hour ago, but we clicked. He was so easy to talk to, so easy to laugh with, he made me forget about everything. And he was on my list, I never thought my dreams would actually come true.

He sat across the table from me, smiling. We were on the terrace of one of the best restaurants in town. On he sixty fifth floor, over looking New York city, we sat, watching the sunset. It was amazing. A candle in the middle of the table lighted up Joe's face, soft jazz music came from the live band inside. The noise of the traffic floors below was quiet. We were the only two people outside, it was magical.

"Glad you came?" He asks me, with a smile on his face.

"Its beautiful" I said quietly.

"Thought you'd like it." Joe says with a grin.

I look at his face. His eyes were glimmering, reflecting the candle in front. My hand was on the table, only a centimetre away form Joe's hand. He reached out his fingers to touch mine. Softly caressing my hand. A waiter approached our table. Our hands broke apart, and we both blushed. The waiter quickly gave us our meals-which looked like mini works of art- and left us to be alone again.

We talked about things while we ate, anything. But I still didn't mention anything about my tumour. I didn't want to spoil our night. There were a few clues about my illness though during dinner. I refused to drink alcohol, my head often hurt, so I would massage my head and I did nearly faint in the elevator, but Joe didn't catch on. No one ever catches on. People just think I get headaches and stuff often, because some people do. I suppose I should be happy about one thing though. Of all the terminal illnesses to have, having a brain tumour had to be one of the best. On the outside, I look completely fine. I have stitches on the top of my head, but my hair covers it up. I have no marks, rashes or scars. The only thing that happens to me is my head hurts, and I can sometimes faint if it gets bad. But it doesn't normally. I can still live my life nearly as I would if everything was normal. That's why I didn't want to tell Joe. I could talk to him properly, like how i used to be. If he knew he would feel sorry for me, and treat me differently, treat me special, which I didn't want. I just wanted to be treated like Lilly Truscott. Not Lilly 'the girl who only has a few months to live' Truscott.

We walked down the street.. I hadn't been as happy as I was right then, for a long time. Joe's arm was round my waist, mine round his.

"Do you wanna come to my place?" He whispered into my ear.

I smiled. He took that for a yes.

He showed me his apartment. It was amazing. There was a receptionist and two security guards on the ground floor, Joe told me lots of rich and famous people live in this building. Even the elevator was luxurious. It was carpeted, and had mirror walls. We went all the way up to the 60th floor. I was pretty amazed already, before he opend the his door. His apartment was the kind of place I'd always wanted to live in. It was nicer than Miley's, nicer than I could have imagined. His door opened into the living room. Floor to ceiling glass walls everywhere, offering impressive views over the city, and Central Park. He had a black leather L-shapes sofa, in front of a huge plasma TV, hung on the wall. Over the other side of the room, was the kitchen. Deep, bright red cabinets, with black granite surface, so clean and shiny, I could see my self in it. His apartment also boasted a music room, a mini gym and sauna. An amazing bathroom, nearly the same size as my living room at home. With a jacuzzi bath, walk in shower room and everything else you could possibly want or need in a bathroom. His bedroom also was huge, the bed was giant. Joe laughed at me, my eyes wide in wonderment. Everything I'd seen in his apartment I said 'wow' about.

His two hands wrapped themselves round my waist, pulling me nearer to him. I looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. I closed my eyes as we leaned closer. Our lips brushed. We both immediately pulled back to look at each other. I smiled shyly at him, He returned my smile, his eyes sparkling.

We kissed again, this time stronger, harder, with more passion. My arms were round his neck, my hands in his hair. His hands at the top of my legs. Still kissing, Joe took his hoodie off, I raised my arms, as Joe took my top off. He pushed me down onto his bed, he landed on top of me. Our closeness making me feel safe. Joe leaned harder into the kiss as he pulled my jeans down.

It was the happiest I'd ever been in my life.

**Joe doesn't wear a purity ring by the way! Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be longer and probably alot sadder. I will try and post it in a few days. Reviews please, thanks!**


End file.
